You Know the Drill
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Single father, Kurt Hummel, has been struggling ever since he divorced his husband. Even with his family drifting apart, he manages to find Blaine. Will he fill the hole that is growing in the Hummel family?
1. Chapter 1

The last couple years of Kurt Hummel's life had been insane. After being married to his husband, Adam, for 12 years, he had discovered that Adam had been with another man for an entire year; he caught them on their anniversary. Kurt and Adam argued, but Kurt didn't want an apology; he wanted Adam to leave and he did.

That night was the last time Kurt ever saw Adam. And that was the last time his two children saw their daddy.

The next week was when their divorce became official and Kurt had to keep the kids out of school for a week because of his and their stress of everything that went on. As the days, weeks, and months went on, the kids and Kurt didn't speak if they didn't have to.

Kurt decided a year after it happened it would be best to move, so he took his kids and they moved from New York to Philadelphia; it wasn't a huge move, but good enough for Kurt.

After looking during the entire summer, Kurt had found a job and a place for his kids to go to school. There was this school that was both a middle school and high school. It was easy enough that he could keep his kids in the same place.

Thanks to his college friend, Jan, working in the high school, she was able to pull some strings and got Kurt a job in the middle school. She really wanted to help Kurt, not only because they were friends, but also because she couldn't believe what Adam did to him; Adam was her half- brother.

Soon enough, things started settling down for the Hummel family as they were reaching the middle of another year. Kurt was given a raise a few months ago, which was good for his family. And both his children were doing well since they lost their father and hadn't heard or seen him since Kurt found out.

X

Another day, Kurt was rushing to get himself and his children out the door. He was used to rushing even though he always got there early and his kids would be stuck waiting in classrooms for longer than they needed to.

"Andy! Bridget! Let's go!" Kurt shouted, he needed his kids to hurry so they could leave. Only a few seconds after he shouted, Kurt's youngest child, Bridget came down into the kitchen and while Kurt grabbed his morning coffee.

"Dad, you know that every time you have a cup of coffee, your teeth get stained?" She questioned him and Kurt smiled as he took a sip.

"Yes, but just like kids try to eat candy all the time, it's good." Kurt replied. "Anyway, I need it to wake me up." He told his daughter and she shook her head, but didn't say anything else. Her daughter was only in middle school and yet she was so bright and already knew what she wanted; she was interested in dentistry and always had something to say that had to do with it.

"Where is your brother?" Kurt asked her when he realized her still wasn't down. "Andy! LET'S GO!" He shouted just as Andy walked into the kitchen ever so slowly.

"Dad, we have time." Andy complained. They always had to leave early, which just meant they had to stay at school longer than they needed to be.

"Well, I don't." Kurt said. "Grab something and let's get out the door." Andy sighed and looked at the fruit bowl that was on the table. He grabbed an orange and was walking out the door with his younger sister, right behind their father.

"Did you know that oranges can damage your—" Bridget tried to say to Andy, but he cut her off. She was always like this and it always got on Andy's nerves.

"Who cares?!" Andy yelled at Bridget as they got to the car.

"Andy! Please, not this morning." Kurt begged and Andy sighed. Kurt always said that, but only because it always worked on them. He didn't want his kids fighting and the yelling would usually start when Andy got annoyed by one of his sister's fun dental facts of the day.

Once they got into the halls of the school, they separated when the kids saw their friends. Andy went up to his best friend, Taylor, who was at her locker. "Hey." She said once she saw Andy.

"Tay, do you have anything to eat, I am starving?" He asked her, to keep his sister quiet, he gave her his orange so he didn't have anything for breakfast. And Andy usually got cranky whenever he didn't eat breakfast.

"I always come prepared." She said and handed him a granola bar. "Did your sister go all dentist on you again?" She asked him and Andy nodded, letting out a sigh.

"As always. And I took an orange this time and she still questioned my choice. She is really is annoying." Andy replied and Taylor chuckled. "I'll never understand why she would ever be interested in that stuff."

"Got a problem with dentists, do you?" Taylor joked.

"Only because my sister likes them." Andy said and they both laughed as they went off to class.

X

Kurt went to the teacher's lounge and grabbed another coffee, it felt like another long day and it barley even started yet. As he poured himself another cup, Jan walked into the lounge and smiled at Kurt. "Morning."

"Morning Jan." Kurt said, in an exhausted voice.

"You sound exhausted."

"I am, I had to grade test papers, but Bridget, I love her to death, but was telling me a fun fact every 10 seconds, so I could barley concentrate…" Kurt said.

"How long did it take until you had time?"

"Well after a while, she went to her room and then I had to deal with Andy because the reason she was bothering me was because of him. I don't know why he has such a problem with his sister, I mean I get that hearing about the same thing all time can be well, tiring, but he doesn't even try to be nice about them once for her." Kurt explained.

"He's a teenage boy, Kurt. I should know, he's one of my students." Jan said. "Anyway, the way he is, it is how all older brothers are to their sisters."

"I know, and I know it's been tough for all of us since… Adam, but he's got to forgive me sometime."

"What makes you think he blames you?"

"Ever since it happened, he's pushed me away and always gives me attitude. He acts like its my fault that Adam left." Kurt said, he hated the idea of his son hating him and blaming him for what happened, but he felt like that it was the truth.

"I am sure that isn't true." Jan said, but Kurt sighed. He didn't know what else to think. "So, did you finish grading the papers?"

"Yes, around 11, and that is when my phone starts ringing." Kurt said and Jan had a feeling about who it was that would be calling Kurt that late.

"Adam?"

"Yes, he keeps calling, but I don't want to talk to him." Jan sighed and knew that it would be better not to say anything. It has been talk about Adam.

"I better get to my class before they decide I am not coming and ditch." Jan said and left Kurt alone to drink his coffee before he would head to his middle school class.

**So this is a fic I just came up with for you KLAINERS! **

**I hope you think this is good so far, I like it. And don't worry, Blaine will show up next chapter. I have the next chapter written so if you like this, then I'll upload it. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke the kids up the next morning like he always did. But he wasn't in the mood to shout this morning, he didn't like it period, but today was rather difficult for him. Luckily, both Bridget and Andy came down right away and were ready to go without any sort of fight.

"Morning." Bridget said, happily.

"Morning sweetie." Kurt said. "Okay, I am going to let you two know that I am having Jan take you guys home after school."

"Why?" Bridget asked.

"I have a dentist appointment this afternoon. I have to get it fixed."

"I warned you dad." Bridget said. "Popcorn is like jaw breakers. Hazards." Kurt smiled at his daughter's comments, it actually distracted him from the pain he was feeling at the moment, but only for a second. "You should take us with you, it could be fun!" Bridget added and Kurt chuckled once again at that while Andy just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Sorry honey, maybe next time. You and your brother have school and I think it would only be fun for one of us." Kurt said and he could tell Andy was thankful for that as they then went out the door and Kurt dropped them off at school and went to his class.

Bridget walked with her father to the middle school part of the school until she saw her best friend and went over to her. "Guess who you are riding home with today?" Bridget asked her.

"You and your brother?" Her best friend, Cleo, answered.

"How did you know?"

"Similar way you found out. My mom told me this morning." Cleo told her and both girls laughed. "Anyway, I'm surprised that you didn't ask you father to go with him to his appointment."

"I did, but said 'no' since I have school." Bridget said and Cleo couldn't help but laugh. She would never understand her best friend's interest, much like her brother, but loved her anyway; that's why they were friends.

Cleo looked and frowned and then turned back to Bridget. "Look, it's the evil mistresses." Cleo warned and then Bridget saw what Cleo saw. Their names were Wilson and Gem. Wilson was named after her mother's favorite singer, Wilson Phillips, and Gem was short for Gemini, just because of that, they thought they were perfect and were the queen of everything; but they weren't even close.

"Oh look, it's Dr. Loser and her dog face assistant." Wilson said, as she and Gem walked past Cleo and Bridget. They never once talked to or bothered them, Bridget never understood why they took such an interest in them.

"I don't have a dog face, do I?" Cleo asked, wondering if her makeup was off today.

"No, your makeup is fine, Cleo. Why do you bother listening to them?" Bridget asked her, another thing she didn't understand. Anytime they said something to Cleo, she would always react as if they were right.

"You make it look so easy."

"What?" Bridget asked, confused.

"Being confident and not worry about what other people think?" Cleo asked her and Bridget didn't really know that she cared that much. She never really thought about it.

"I don't know. I guess it helps being the weird girl who is only interested in dentistry." Bridget said and Cleo nodded in agreement to that. "Anyway, I don't need their approval. Besides, you are all I need." Cleo smiled at this and put her arm around her best friend as they walked to class together.

* * *

The afternoon didn't come soon enough for Kurt as he was waiting patiently for it to be time to leave so he could get his tooth fixed. It was killing him all day so he gave his students an easy day of partner work, which was basically them having socialize the entire time and leaving them with homework to do.

Eventually it came and he left the substitute teacher with his students while he drove as quickly as he could to the dental office. The only thing that really excited him was being able to eat or not be distracted by the pain of his probably broken tooth.

He went into the office and signed in and waiting anxiously to be called back. Finally he was and he was brought back to room, where he sat in the chair and waited for his dentist. Neither Kurt nor his children had seen one since the move, so this would be a new experience.

Soon the door opened and Kurt looked up to see a tall man, with dark hair and brown eyes. "Hello, Mr… Hummel." He greeted and Kurt shot him a warm smile as the dentist extended out his hand to shake. Kurt took it and shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Anderson."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt replied.

"So this is your first time here, correct?" He asked Kurt and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I moved here with my children a couple years ago, so this is new." Kurt told him as Blaine wrote some things down in his file. Kurt just couldn't help but notice his nice brown eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Alright, so what brings you here today?"

"I think my tooth is broken. I was having popcorn last night and like an idiot, wasn't careful." Kurt told him and he nodded as he put the file down.

"Alright, we'll have a look and go from there." He told Kurt and he nodded. Blaine lowered his chair and did his examination on Kurt and afterwards told him they should do some x-rays first to confirm Dr. Anderson's theory. They did them very quickly, thanks to today's technology and it was confirmed on what needed to be done.

"So what needs to happen?" Kurt asked.

"Well, the tooth is broken and I have two options for you." He said. "Anyway, we can either do a root canal or we can just remove the tooth all together." Kurt thought about it for a second, but only thing that mattered to him was which would take less time.

"Which option gets me out of here quicker?" Kurt asked and the dentist smiled.

"They both will take an hour to do today. But the root canal requires a follow up in a few days. But I do high suggest a root canal, because I can save the tooth and it would benefit you." He said and Kurt sighed and decided to go with the dentist's suggestion.

"I guess we should save it." Kurt agreed and Dr. Anderson nodded happily to Kurt's decision.

* * *

Kurt came home around 6 after he was finished the first part of his procedure. He came in and saw that Jan stayed with them. "Hey, look who's home!" Jan said and Bridget looked over and smiled.

"Hi sweetie." Kurt greeted, his daughter. "Jan, you didn't have to watch them."

"I know, but I figured the Cleo and Bridget wanted to have some fun, so I thought might as well. Plus, I figured you were going to be a little sore from whatever happened to you." Jan said and Kurt grinned.

"Cleo, it's time to go home!" Jan exclaimed, interrupting the girls' conversation.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bridget." Cleo and Jan left and then Bridget went over to her father, who then plopped down on the couch.

"Was it fun?" Bridget asked and Kurt grinned.

"Not really." Kurt said, told her honestly.

"Well maybe you will learn to be careful." That made Kurt laugh. But then something dawned on him.

"Where's your brother?"

"He told me that him and Taylor were going to do something and be back later." She told him. Kurt nodded, Andy did what he could to stay away from home as long as he could. Kurt would worry, but he was too exhausted and he trusted both Taylor and his son.

* * *

**I decided to post the next chapter since I got some favorites and follows as well as a review :) If you leave a review for this chapter, I'll give you a little sneak peak of what will happen next chapter.**

**Blaine came in here and we also met Cleo, Bridget's best friend and then the two girls, Wilson and Gem. More to come!**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, why didn't you come over last night? I texted." Taylor asked, as she walked up to Andy in the hallway.

"My dad took my phone because of that night I was at yours really late." Andy replied. "He says he trusts us, but then I get in trouble."

"How I love the irony." Taylor said and both of them laughed. "So, do you maybe want to come over tonight?" Taylor asked.

"How about we do something right now?" Andy asked her and she grinned.

"We have class, Andy!" Taylor reminded him.

"Come on, it will be fun. Let's be outlaws for a day." Andy said and even though Taylor wasn't really sure, she ended up taking the boy's hand and they started walking towards the exit.

* * *

Kurt was having to miss the beginning of his work day because having to go back for a follow up appointment. It didn't take long for it be done and he let the school know he wouldn't be until noon, so it actually gave him some down time; at least that was what he thought.

"All done." Blaine said, putting the tools in his hand to the side as Kurt started to sit up. "Wasn't bad, was it?" Kurt shook his head and grinned. If only his daughter were here, she had a feeling she would like this guy.

"Hey, would it be crazy if I asked you to get coffee with me right now?" He asked Kurt and he looked at Blaine with this look of confusion and surprise. His dentist was asking him out and he just met him only a few days ago.

"Kind of." Kurt replied and Blaine chuckled. He knew it was crazy and was going out on a limb, but was taking a chance.

"Hey, life is short, so, what do you say?" Blaine questioned and Kurt didn't know if it was a good idea or a bad idea, but decided to go out on his own limb.

"Yes." He said. He had some time to kill before he had to be at work. But then Kurt realized something. "Wait, don't you have other patients to attend to?"

"I don't have any more appointments for an hour, so I guess you are stuck with me until then since you said yes." Blaine said and Kurt chuckled and before he knew it, he was leaving the office with his dentist to have some coffee.

Soon they got the coffee shop, got some coffee and then sat down at the table.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Kurt mumbled as he sat down.

"What? Having coffee with a guy?" Blaine questioned. Kurt didn't mean for him to hear it, though.

"You are not just any guy. I literally met you only a few days ago and second, you are my dentist." Kurt said and Blaine grinned.

"Hey, some people get together through work related things and some people get together through health related things." Blaine said and Kurt couldn't help, but already like this guy already. They started talking and they had a lot in common.

They were both from Ohio, went to school and lived in New York for a while, and then eventually moved here. They also had kids. "So how many kids do you have again?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I have two." Kurt replied. "You?"

"Just one. I have daughter." Blaine told him.

"I have a son and daughter. Andy and Bridget." Kurt said. "I know my daughter would love you right away."

"What makes you say that?"

"She would have someone to talk to about dentistry and maybe even give her some information she doesn't already know." Kurt told him. "Bridget has been interested in that… gosh, I can't even remember how long it's been." Kurt said, laughing.

"Well, what about your son?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed.

"Andy is a little more complicated. Ever since his dad left, he pushes everyone away. Sometimes, I feel like he blames me for it." Kurt explained. "I don't know if he is open for another man to come into his life yet."

"You said, it's been a few years, right?" Blaine questioned and Kurt nodded. "Well, isn't it time to get out there again?" Kurt wondered if Blaine was right. Besides, he could like who he wanted to and he didn't have to tell the kids right away.

Kurt was then snapped from his thoughts as his phone started to ring. He took it out of his bag and answered it.

"Hello?" Kurt answered. "Hi Jan, what—" Blaine wondered what was happening and also who he was talking to. "I'm on my way." Kurt then hung up the phone and started to leave the table.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked.

"That was my friend Jan, who I also work with, she called to tell me that Andy skipped class. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Kurt said, but Blaine stopped him and handed him something.

"Here's my number." Blaine said and Kurt gave a nod before heading out the door.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, but I hoped you liked it.**

**There will be a time jump next chapter, remember review and I will give you a little peak of what's happening, of course if you want it ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Many weeks passed since Kurt and Blaine had their first date. After the third date, they decided to make it official to themselves by calling them a couple. Kurt didn't, however, tell his kids yet. He was waiting for the right time because it's been hard since their father left them and he didn't know what to say.

He however, had a feeling that one of them was going to take it better than the other.

Blaine however didn't need to tell anyone, his co- workers and friends already knew that he was with someone since he had seemed happier.

* * *

At school, Kurt was in the teacher's lounge when Jan walked up to him. "So, what's his name?" Jan asked and Kurt tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about. Of course he did, there was only thing she could be referring to.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said, but Jan didn't believe that for a second.

"Please, you've been a _really _good mood lately. Don't tell me you are not with someone." Jan said and Kurt grinned, she was good.

"Okay, you win." Kurt said.

"So what's his name?" Jan asked again.

"His name is Blaine." Kurt said. Jan nodded, but was trying to figure why that name sounded familiar to her, but then it hit her.

"He wouldn't happen to be that—"

"Yes." Kurt told her.

"Well, I know that Bridget likes him." Jan said and they both laughed.

"Yeah, if only I told my kids." Kurt said and Jan looked at him in surprise. She couldn't believe Kurt hadn't told Andy or Bridget about him; or better yet, how they didn't know it yet. Kurt knew it wasn't good to keep something like that from then, but it wouldn't be a secret for much longer.

"You haven't told Andy and Bridget yet?" Jan asked, surprised.

"Don't worry, I am telling them tonight." Kurt told them.

"Good. But don't worry, I am sure they will love him."

"Bridget especially. I am taking them to the office to meet him tomorrow." Kurt told her and she thought for a moment; many ways to think about that. She grinned.

"They don't know that either do they?"

"When they do, I am sure Bridget will be overjoyed."

"…and Andy?" Kurt sighed, he honestly didn't know what to expect from Andy. He just hoped he was be happy for him; he was sure since he was older, he would be happier for him.

* * *

That night, Kurt sighed as he walked in the door of his home, followed by his children. He was going to tell them and he just hoped they would be happy for him. He decided to wait until after they ate to tell them about Blaine and how they would be meeting him.

"Alright, there is something I need to talk to you both about." Kurt stated.

"What did Andy do now?" Bridget asked and Andy rolled his eyes.

"Shut it freak!"

"Hey! None of you done anything. This about me."

"Were you fired or something?" Andy asked and Kurt shook his head.

"No, I met someone." Kurt told them. "It's a guy, I really like. We've been seeing each other for the past couple of weeks." Kurt explained. He glanced at the both of his kids, trying to differ what their expressions meant.

"Why are you telling us now?" Bridget asked.

"Because, now the relationship is serious." Kurt said.

"Gross dad." Andy mumbled and both Kurt and Bridget chose to ignore that comment.

"Anyway… you both are going to meet him" Kurt told them and they seemed more interested in that, than any of what Kurt had previously told them. "…tomorrow."

"Wait! We don't even know anything about this guy and we're going to meet him?" Andy questioned. Kurt seemed surprised that even his son was interested in those details.

"Well… his name is Blaine, he is in his thirties, I believe, and he is a dentist." Kurt told them, finding a few details.

"REALLY?!" Bridget practically exclaimed and Kurt nodded. Andy rolled his eyes at his sister's excitement.

"Yes, and you two are both going to meet him…" Kurt told them and now Andy looked uninterested. "…at his office…during appointments." He looked at his son, wondering if that would get his attention; knowing he would probably criticize the idea.

"What?" Andy questioned.

"Dad, are you joking?" Bridget asked, hoping that he wasn't.

"No, I am not kidding. They are 10." Kurt said and then he watched the smile on his daughter's face grow wider; Kurt loved how excited she was getting. He looked at Andy who just looked very annoyed at their newfound plans.

"Dad, I had plans with Taylor." Andy said, but Kurt sighed.

"Sorry, but you'll have to reschedule." Kurt told him and Andy rolled his eyes once again in annoyance.

"Andy, you can kiss Taylor any day but how times do get to meet dad's dentist boyfriend?!" Bridget questioned and Kurt couldn't help but laugh; he loved his daughter's way of thinking. Andy however, pretended as if he didn't hear her.

* * *

The next morning came and Bridget was ready to go before Kurt had even had coffee. He smiled, he could tell that she couldn't wait to leave. The question was what was she more excited about?: Meeting Blaine or there being a trip to the dentist?

"I can see that someone is ready to go." Kurt said.

"I can tell you who isn't." Bridget said and then Kurt realized that Andy probably wasn't even up yet. "Can I go wake him up?" Kurt thought for a moment, if whether that was a good idea or not.

"Don't jump on him." Kurt warned and she nodded as she then ran up the stairs and stopped when she reached Andy's bedroom door. She knocked, but no answer.

"Andy!" She called, but no answer. She then opened the door, which happened to be unlocked for once. She saw that Andy was still in bed. She sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Andy. Get up." Bridget said as Andy then threw a pillow over his head.

"Go away." Andy said, it sounded muffled since he said with his head under the pillow and his face pressed against his mattress.

"Andy, get up. We have to go." But then there was no response. "DAD! ANDY WON'T GET UP!" Bridget shouted loudly.

"Shut up pest!" Andy yelled, his head still under the pillow. Soon Kurt came up and couldn't believe he was still in bed. He knew Blaine would be fine with them being a little late, but seriously, this was ridiculous.

"Andy. Get up and dressed now or you won't be leaving this house for many weeks." Kurt said and Andy groaned from under the pillow and both Kurt and Bridget left as Andy started to get up. It took about 10 minutes, but then they were finally out the door.

Once they got in the car, Bridget started ask more questions about Blaine as Andy put his earphones in and closed his eyes; he wanting to tune his father and sister out completely. Ever soon they got to the office and they started to head in and every soon they found themselves waiting in the reception area; then Blaine came out.

"Hey." Blaine said, coming out to where Kurt and his children were. Andy glanced up, but then turned back to his phone. While Bridget looked at him with a smile. "So these are your kids?" He questioned looking at the girl and boy, sitting by Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt replied. "This is my daughter, Bridget." He said, she was the easiest one to introduce considering she was happy about Blaine already.

"I must say, your dad has told me a lot about you." Blaine told the smiling girl.

"And he told me you have the best job ever." Bridget said, which made both Kurt and Blaine laugh; that was first time he heard that from a girl Bridget's age. Then Blaine looked at Andy, who glanced at him and then looked away again.

"…and this is my son, Andy." Kurt said, Andy basically ignored him. Kurt wondered if he was acting this way on purpose. He sighed, as Andy wouldn't listen for second; he decided to let him be. "Thanks for doing this."

"Hey, we were going to meet eventually." Blaine said. "Are you sure this was the right way for them to meet their father's boyfriend?"

"Are you kidding? To Bridget this is like Christmas." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"What about Andy? He doesn't seem too happy about being here." Blaine pointed out and Kurt sighed. That wasn't the reason that Andy was most likely acting like the way he was.

"He is just angry because he had to cancel his plans with his girlfriend. Nothing against you." Kurt assured him. He hoped Andy would at least give him a chance if he wasn't sure about him; he also hoped it was spoiling his plans with Taylor was what was making Andy angry. After Kurt and Blaine talked for a few more minutes, Blaine, Kurt, and Bridget went back into the room, leaving Andy alone in the waiting room.

Blaine and Bridget spent most of the time back there talking about things Kurt didn't really understand; of course, he knew Bridget was going to like Blaine. Bridget liked being the patient, but she preferred talking to Blaine; she even was able to learn a few things she didn't know.

"I didn't know an eleven year old knew so much about this stuff." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"You have entered the world of the Hummels. And I guess, you can know a lot about something you are interested in." Kurt said and Blaine nodded; Kurt was right about Blaine and Bridget liking each other a lot.

"Alright, sweetie, I think that's it for today." Blaine told her and she frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because your brother still hasn't had his turn." Blaine reminded her and she sighed.

"But he isn't as much fun." Bridget said, making both boys laugh.

"Don't worry, honey, you and Blaine will get to see each other again. Maybe at our house next time." They said, going back into the room. Bridget liked that idea. Then were in for a surprise when they came out to see that Andy was gone.

* * *

**Well it looks like only Bridget got to meet Blaine officially. Why do you think Andy left? Where did he go?**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning." Jan greeted Kurt, like she did on most mornings.

"Hi Jan." Kurt said and Jan knew something was up with him from the way he said it and what he said.

"What's up?" Jan asked him. "Does it have anything to do with your kids meeting Blaine during the weekend?" Jan knew that it had to be it. Kurt nodded. "What happened?"

"Well, Bridget loved him and honestly didn't want to leave." Kurt said, sticking to the good part of them meeting him. Jan smiled, she expected that, knowing Bridget very well.

"…and Andy?" Jan asked.

"We went back into the room to find that Andy was gone." Kurt told her and she looked surprised.

"What happened?" Jan asked, she wondered if Kurt knew what happened.

"He came home late and said he called Taylor and they went out. But I told him…he couldn't wait an hour at the longest." Kurt said, he was still angry at what his son did. "And then I tried dinner the next night and Andy disappeared again."

"Hmm, convenient that it's when Blaine comes around." Jan said.

"I just wish that Andy would give Blaine a chance. I mean, I know it's the thing with his father, but—"

"Wait. Stop." Jan said and Kurt did, but not without giving Jan a look of confusion as to why he had to. "I mean there is a chance that is the reason to why Andy is avoiding the face to face meeting with Blaine, but I don't know if that is the main reason; if one at all."

"What do you think?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe, it's not Blaine he is avoiding, maybe it's Dr. Anderson DDS, is who he is avoiding." Jan proposed and then Kurt started to laugh, he didn't think that his son being afraid of Blaine was even a possibility. "I am serious, Kurt!"

"Jan, we're talking about Andy here." Kurt said. "You really think that's the reason he is avoiding Blaine."

"Let me ask you this, Kurt. Before you told Andy and Bridget that Blaine was a dentist, what did Andy say or how did he look once you told him you were seeing someone?" Jan asked and Kurt thought for a moment.

"He asked to know more about him." Kurt told her.

"And after you told him what he does and that you were taking them to meet him…during appointments?" Jan questioned.

"He said he had plans with Taylor." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I know Taylor is his girlfriend, but honestly, I don't think that was a legitimate. If he really had plans, I am sure he would have only said something if it was really important." Jan told him. "I know you may not believe it because it's Andy, but trust me. I think I know where I am going and I don't think I am crazy. I mean, I work with high school students every day; I know them."

"Maybe you're right, but how could we know for sure?" Kurt asked, he was half into believing Jan's theory.

"You have your boyfriend's number right? I have a plan for getting those two into the same room." Jan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle school part, Bridget was telling Cleo all about her weekend and most of it was about her father's dentist boyfriend. "I can imagine you didn't want to leave." Cleo said, as Bridget described the point where she met Blaine and they talked.

"Yeah. I mean, he was the first person to understand the stuff I like. With everyone else it's either they think I am weird, or they don't understand the subject and I don't really get to talk about it minus the times when I tell my father facts because he has to listen." Bridget said and Cleo sighed.

She loved her best friend and she wished she was into everything she was, but this was something she wasn't; Bridget liked one thing that she might be the only middle schooler that did. "Hey, I listen." Cleo said, it was true, but she never really understood anything she was talking about and sometimes, she didn't really like hearing about it.

"Yes, but I know that it isn't your favorite thing and it's not really fun for you to talk about so I try and talk about other things." Bridget says. "With Blaine, he understands it and he even shows and teaches me stuff I didn't even know."

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about what you want to do in college." Cleo said and both girls laughed. Then Bridget took out a notebook. "What's that?"

"He gave it to me, I kind of wrote about him and what he showed me. Is it stupid?" Bridget asked.

"I'll say." Both girls turned to see Wilson, standing in front of Bridget's desk. Then before Bridget could stop her, she grabbed her notebook and started looking through the pages and laughing. "Wow, you're more than a freak than I thought."

"Just ignore her Bridget." Cleo said, Bridget usually did, but that was personal and that was getting to her.

"Oh, who is Blaine? Is that your other father, who does love you? I mean, it's obvious why he left, who would want to be the father of a weird girl like you?"

"WILSON! SHUT UP!" Cleo yelled and that was when Bridget grabbed the notebook from her and ran out of the room. "Bridget!" But she was already gone, running out of the room in tears; that really hit home with her with her other dad being gone. "What is wrong with you?" Cleo said, before going after her.

* * *

Later that day, the high school students were called into the auditorium for some last minute assembly put together by Jan herself; and also an un- named teacher as well. Andy sat with Taylor as everyone was still filling the room.

"Do you know what's going on?" Andy asked Taylor.

"I don't know, it was put together last minute, so no one knows, except for Ms. Nicks of course." Taylor replied. "So are we going to talk about why you called me to get you on Saturday?"

"I rather not." Andy said.

"Andy, I mean, your father seemed pretty pissed that you left. And frankly, I would like to know why you left, especially since I am being asked what was so important that you and Andy had to do that he had to blow off meeting his father's boyfriend."

"It's nothing, it wasn't like I was going to meet him until closing time. Bridget would have taken forever, talking to him." Andy said, Taylor knew there was something else to this, but she let it slide as the assembly was about to start since Jan was on the stage at the microphone.

She said a few words about a guest giving them a talk about what he does. "I'd like you to meet Dr. Blaine Anderson." Jan said and Blaine and Jan switched places. Andy's eyes widened; what was he doing here? Why now?

Blaine started talking about what he did and how it important it was for kids their ages to have good hygiene and stuff like that. After about 10 minutes, Andy started to make his way out of the crowd and leave the auditorium. Jan noticed and quickly made her way to the door to see for herself what was going on with the boy.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Jan asked him.

"I don't feel well." Andy replied and Jan wondered what he meant by that; she had a theory.

"I can go get your father to take you home if you would like." Jan suggested and Andy shook his head at that; he didn't need that happening.

"No no, I am okay—"

"Then you should sit down." Jan said and she saw Andy glance back in Blaine's direction and then her's and he didn't look too good. She frowned. "Are you sure, you are okay?"

"Yes, I just need to get some water. Please." Andy said and Jan nodded and stepped aside and Andy basically bolted out of the room. Jan knew that her theory about Andy had to be right because of her confrontation with him.

Andy stayed by the bathroom's until he saw people leaving the auditorium. He went back to go find Taylor, but by the time he got there, the last few people were leaving the room and one of them wasn't Taylor.

"Taylor?" He shouted, even though he knew she wasn't there.

"Andy." Andy heard. He knew it couldn't be Taylor, but saw it was Blaine and took a few steps back.

"Oh. Hi." He said awkwardly as Blaine took a step closer to him.

"You missed the assembly." Blaine said as Andy glanced at the door.

"I uh—wasn't feeling to well." Andy said, backing up some more.

"Andy, can we talk? I mean, I am dating your father." Blaine said and Andy started blinking quickly as he backed up against the wall. Blaine looked concerningly at the 16 year old boy.

"Just don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want." Andy said. Blaine looked at him with much confusion. What did he mean? Did he think he was going to hurt him, but then Taylor came into the auditorium looking for her boyfriend and went over to him.

"Andy. Are you okay?" Taylor asked and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, leaving Blaine to wonder many things.

* * *

**So it looks like there is another reason for Andy refusing to meet Blaine just yet and Jan may have found it. Also Bridget had a little running in with Wilson. What do you think will happen next?**

**I meant to finish and post this yesterday, but I got side tracked with helping my dad clear out the basement. So here it is! And a little longer than I expected.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor brought a glass of water up to her room, she handed it to hand who was sitting on the bed. He took it and drink about half the glass. "Better?" She asked and he nodded and handed the glass back to her.

"Thanks." Andy said.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Taylor asked and Andy shrugged. Taylor gathered that Andy would probably not want to talk about what happened between him and Blaine, but she wasn't going to let him off easy. "Andy. You can tell me anything." Andy grinned, but it soon faded.

"I don't really like to talk about it." Andy said.

"Andy, something is obviously bothering you and I know it isn't that your dad is dating." Taylor said and Andy sighed.

"Of course not, I am fine with my dad dating, I mean he deserves it after what I did." Andy said and Taylor looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, but knew what he was talking about. "You don't think you made your other dad leave, do you?"

"It's true." Andy said, but Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way that Andy nor Bridget, could make their other dad leave them and the man he loved; unlikely.

"Tell what's going on." Taylor said and she put her arm around him and he grinned, but then it quickly faded.

"It's kind of a long story. It's not really—" Andy said, trying to avoid talking about it.

"Tell me."

...

_Adam Hummel- Crawford had his eleven year old son, Andy's, hand in his as they walked into the New York Medical center. Usually his husband Kurt would take their kids to these type of things, but Bridget and Kurt was left to take care of her, while Adam took Andy._

_Adam seemed okay with doing it, but not entirely. He looked down at his son, who looked dazed. "Hey." He said, snapping Andy from this thoughts. "You okay, kiddo?" He asked and Andy nodded. Adam saw through that; he knew that taking Bridget was easier than Andy._

_They walked in and took the elevator up a floor and then went through another door to where they needed to be. Adam signed his son and they took a seat and waited many minutes and they eventually went back. _

"_Who are you?" Andy asked, knowing that this guy was substituting for his usual dentist._

"_This is Dr. Max Harrison, he is a good friend of mine." Adam told his son. They went in the room and while Andy sat in the chair, Adam and Max went in another room for several minutes. Andy grew tired of waiting, it felt like he had been sitting there for a long time and frankly, he just wanted to go home._

_The door where Adam and Max were was slightly open and he peaked in and his eyes widened at the sight of his Adam kissing Max. Max saw Andy out of the corner of his eye, but Andy than quickly scrambled back to his seat._

_Then a few seconds later Max came out. He sat on the stool that was next to Andy's chair and looked at him and he did not look happy. Andy didn't know what to do now. _

"_Where's my dad?" He asked._

"_He'll be out in a second." Max told him._

"_You know he is married to my other dad." Andy said, but regretted it right away. _

"_Yes, but you see, your dad isn't always happy being with him." Max said. "You aren't going to tell him, right?" Andy shook his head, quickly; he knew that was the wise thing to do for the moment. "Good. Because that would make both of your dads unhappy and I don't want to hurt you. And as long as nobody knows what you saw, I won't have to hurt you."_

...

"What did you do?" Taylor asked.

"What any threatened eleven year old would do in that situation. Swear to keep it a secret." Andy told her. "And then vomit on his shoes so I could get out of there." That was Taylor laughed, while Andy grinned.

"Seriously?"

"It worked." Andy replied. "Anyway, every time I see Blaine, I just see him—Max, I mean. And…it scares me to death." Taylor then hugged her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you ever tell your dad? I mean he did find out about the cheating soon enough." Taylor questioned and Andy shook his head. "You've kept this for how long? 5 year?"

"I intend to keep it that way, but him knowing about my other dad and Max makes this a lot easier." Andy said and Taylor sighed.

"Andy, this isn't how you should deal with this." Taylor said.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Taylor insisted. "That guy threatened you and it is just as bad as if he would've actually hurt you. Look, I am sure that your dad's boyfriend—this Blaine guy is nothing like that."

"You don't know that."

"Not personally, but I actually stayed in the assembly and he seemed okay. Didn't seem like the horror movie threatening kids type." Andy laughed at that. "Talk to him because I am sure he means a lot to your father. And maybe if you got to know him, you wouldn't see this Max guy."

"I don't know." Andy was unsure if he should do it. He didn't know what to do.

"Do it for your father and do it for me. I don't like seeing you like this." Taylor said and kissed him again. Andy smiled and sighed.

"Okay." Andy said. "I'll figure it out tomorrow."

* * *

**What will Andy do? And will he actually go through with it?**

**This is Andy's story and what he has kept to himself for years and it hasn't had a good effect on him. Adam and Max had a thing for a while. But Taylor wants to help Andy get better and she believes one step is Blaine.**

**Do you guys like this chapter? Not too sure I like it too much, but every time I pictured this chapter it was this. Tell me in the REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Andy stayed at Taylor's that night. He didn't really want to go home because he would run into Kurt and he would have so many questions. It would probably would be better to face him after he has faced his own current problem.

Taylor drove him to the office where Blaine worked. "Do you want me to stay?" Taylor asked Andy, as he was still in the passenger seat of their car.

"No, I'll be okay. And I probably should do this myself anyway." Andy said, he hoped this would go smoothly, like Taylor told him it would.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Taylor said and kissed him on the cheek. Andy then got out of the car and Taylor drove away. Andy sighed, looking at the building. He took a final deep breath before finally heading into the building. He took the elevator and then walked into the waiting room of Blaine's office. He looked around and saw that the waiting room was empty; he was early so he would be able to talk to him.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. I need to speak with him." Andy said and she smiled warmly. Andy wondered if she knew who he was.

"He's in his office. You can just go through there." She said and Andy smiled before heading that way. He walked slowly because he was a little anxious. _Cool it, Andy. You're just talking to him. Nothing is going to happen._ He told himself, as a way to keep himself calm. He saw Blaine in his office going over some papers, he knocked on the open door and Blaine looked up, surprised to see Andy.

"Andy?" Blaine questioned.

"Can I come in?" Andy asked and Blaine nodded. Andy slowly entered and then sat down on the chair in front of Blaine's desk.

"Is your dad here?" Blaine asked. He figured he had to be since Andy hadn't really been one to like to be around him.

"No, I came myself." Andy told him, much to Blaine's surprise. "I thought I should—I needed to talk to you."

"Is this about me dating your father?" Blaine asked and Andy shook his head.

"No. It's about me. In a way." Andy told him and Blaine nodded, he wasn't completely sure what he meant but he was definitely willing to listen. "Look, I want to talk about why I have kind of been avoiding you." Blaine understood now. "It's not about you dating my dad. I think it's great, he deserves it."

"Does this have to do with what happened yesterday in the auditorium?" Blaine asked and Andy nodded.

"It's kind of a long story." Andy said. "It's nothing to do with you, it's me." Andy then told him about the cheating thing with his father and Max Harrison. And how he threatened him if he ever told Kurt about it. And how he sees him when he is with Blaine.

"Your father doesn't know about this?" Blaine questioned.

"That's kind of the idea. But no, he still doesn't know." Andy told him and Blaine sighed. He was glad that he finally understood why Andy was avoiding him, but he didn't like this at all.

"Andy, your father needs to know." Blaine said.

"No!" Andy protested. It wasn't like Max could hurt him, but he felt like he could. Crazy people do crazy things and the thought scared Andy.

"Andy, your father needs to know. That guy can't get away with threatening someone like that, especially someone like you." Blaine told him and Andy turned away. He knew Blaine was right, but didn't like it. "You were what? Eleven when this happened?" Andy nodded. "Your father needs to know, we have to report this—"

"No, you can't do that either!" Blaine knew that this was hard. But it isn't any better with nobody knowing about this.

"Nothing is going to happen to you if we do something about it. It's more likely to happen if you if we don't do anything." Blaine said as he walked over to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder. Andy sighed and nodded.

"Okay." Andy said as he grinned at Blaine. Blaine then noticed that Andy's right side looked a little swollen. He wondered if there was something he still wasn't admitting. "What?" Andy asked, wondering what was wrong.

"You're right side looks a little swollen." Blaine said and Andy gave a confused look at him, he didn't realize it. "Has anything been bothering you? Was anything sore?" Andy knew where Blaine was going, but he had to be honest.

"A couple of weeks ago something was sore, but it went away. I didn't I had to worry about it." Andy admitted, he wasn't sure if he would like what happened next. "Why?"

"I'm just concerned. Would you mind if I took a look?" Blaine asked and Andy eyes widened, but then he looked away to hide his sudden fear. Hadn't been a dentist in a very long time and the Max thing including be a patient.

"I—I d-don't know." Andy stuttered and Blaine frowned; he could tell Andy was frightened. He wanted to make sure nothing serious was wrong and there probably was since he was starting to get swollen. Blaine just had to be convincing now.

Blaine then sat in the chair Andy was sitting in before and smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, I just want to make sure nothing is wrong." Blaine told him.

"W-What if there is?" Andy asked.

"Well, why don't we cross that road when we get there?" Blaine said. Andy wasn't so sure he wanted to do this, but he knew he had to. Andy nodded and then he found himself following Blaine into one of the examination rooms. Andy looked around the room anxious, as Blaine went over to the sink and washed his hands. "Take a seat, Andy."

Andy sighed as he slowly and nervously walked over to the exam chair and sat in it. He didn't like sitting in it, he didn't like being in the patient. All he could think about was the last time he was in that chair and it was with Max. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, trying not to think about Max or anything that he said to him. _You're not with Max. You're with Blaine. You're okay. _Andy told himself, but it wasn't really helping that much. He was snapped away from his thoughts when Blaine came over put his hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and open his eyes.

"It's okay. You're okay." Blaine assured him as he put a pair of gloves on. Andy didn't feel okay. His hands were sweaty and his stomach felt uneasy. "So, let me ask you, is Max—"

"Sort of, but this place kind of always used to freak me out." Andy admitted. Max just added a little more disliking to it. "And then this stuff is all Bridget talks about."

"I see." Blaine said as he put the tools on the tray next to the chair. Andy tried to avoid looking at it as Blaine then lowered the chair and turned on the light. Blaine picked up the tools and Andy opened his mouth. Blaine went to the side that was swollen and found the problem towards the back.

"I'm going to need to take an x-ray." Blaine said, putting the tools down on the tray. Andy looked at Blaine with a concerned expression.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Just to see what action to take." Blaine said and Andy sighed. Blaine then took a few minutes to do the x- rays and then brought them up on his computer. Blaine frowned when he saw them; he knew what he had to do, but he knew Andy wouldn't.

"What d-do you have to do?" Andy asked, nervously.

"The tooth is a little too far gone—it has to be removed." Blaine told him and Andy felt worse than he did before. Now he wished that Taylor had gone with him. He felt like he could have a panic attack, he had to have a tooth taken out, he was officially terrified. "Would you like me to call you dad?" Blaine asked Andy. He figured it might help to have someone there with him, but despite the fact that Andy did, he shook his head.

"No, can we just get this over with?" Andy replied and Blaine sighed and nodded. He thought personally it would be better for Kurt to be there for him.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked again. He knew Andy was scared and he thought maybe having his dad there would help. Andy nodded and Blaine decided to respect Andy's choice. Blaine then left the room for a few minutes and then came back with some tools he would need to take the tooth out. "Okay, just relax." Blaine said, noticing Andy was getting a little bit shaky.

"I'm going to put you under, this way you'll be out for the entire thing." Blaine told him and Andy grinned at that idea; of course no one would really want to be awake during that. Blaine put a mask over Andy and it didn't take long for it work and for him to be out.

* * *

**So I gave you guys a lengthy chapter :D I actually enjoyed writing this one a lot. **

**So Andy talked to Blaine, which ended up taking another turn in the process…I guess. Anyway, I am thinking there will be some Kurt/ Andy next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Andy slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He was in his bed. He then remembered that before he was out, he was with Blaine at the office where more happened than he intended to.

He sighed as he wondered who took him home. He touched his face and could tell that there was gauze in it probably from the bleeding; of course there would be. Andy looked up as Kurt peered into his room. "You're awake." Kurt said and slowly walked into his room and sat on the bed next to him.

"How did I—"

"Blaine called me and after he was done with you I took you home." Kurt told him. Of course, it wasn't like Blaine didn't have other people to attend to and there wasn't any other way for Andy to get home; besides Taylor, but he wouldn't really want her to see him like he was. "You know you really should have called last night."

"I know." Andy said.

"And you also should have told me about your thing about avoiding Blaine so we could avoiding this whole thing."

"He told you?" Andy asked in surprise. He realized he shouldn't have been because Blaine was pretty much obligated to tell him.

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I should have guessed that Jan was right." Andy looked at him in confusion, how could Jan know about what happened when he was eleven? He never told anyone besides Taylor and that was yesterday.

"Wait. What?"

"That you were…afraid of what Blaine does. He told me you were very uneasy about the situation. I don't blame you, though. I mean, your sister can probably make it—" Kurt said and Andy nodded, so he didn't tell him what the real issue was; he was leaving it to him.

"That's not why I was avoiding him." Andy said. "I mean, it was a part of it, but that's not the real reason."

"Then why? Why were you avoiding him?" Kurt asked. Andy knew he would have to tell him, especially since Blaine knew now. Andy spent the next several minutes explaining the incident with Adam and Max and everything. After Andy finished, Kurt was quiet for a few seconds.

"Please say something." Andy pleaded.

"I never thought there would be a reason to pick up the phone and call him." Kurt said and Andy sighed, wasn't exactly what he wanted or at least was expecting to hear. "Now, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Andy, there is no way I or your father would have let that man hurt you."

"It was my fault that this happening. I made dad leave with him—"

"Andrew Hummel, don't you say that. You had nothing to do with it. Adam cheated on me, it wasn't you. And besides, your dad and I were fighting long before that." Kurt said. "Honestly, I thought it was my fault for so long."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I didn't try hard enough. I drove him away." Kurt said. "I guess your dad doesn't have good taste in men." Andy laughed at that. "Well, besides me of course."

"So what are you—we going to do? About Max?"

"I'll talk to your father and Blaine, since I assume he knows about this already." Kurt said and Andy nodded. "We'll go from there, but surly he isn't going anywhere pretty."

"I'm sorry for being such a pain lately." Andy said and hugged his dad.

"I love you, now tell me, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked. "I mean you did just have tooth surgery, right?"

"I feel like someone punched me." Andy said and both he and Kurt laughed, even though he wasn't kidding.

"I'll get you some ice and aspirin. But I need to check on your sister."

"What's wrong with Bridget?" Andy asked, knowing something was wrong if she needed to be checked on.

"Something happened yesterday at school. I don't know what exactly, but Bridget won't come out of her room." Kurt said.

"I'll talk to her." Andy suggested.

"No, it's alright. You lay down and I'll try—"

"Dad, let me try." Andy said and Kurt figured he shouldn't argue with him; at least not today. Kurt left to get those things for Andy, while Andy knocked on Bridget's door. When there was no answer, he decided to just go in.

"Bridget, it's Andy." He started off by saying. She looked to see him, in surprise.

"When did you come home?" She asked.

"I wasn't exactly awake for it, but I think an hour or so ago." Andy told her and then she noticed the gauze.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Just got a tooth taken out."

"Why does everyone else in this family have fun, but me?!" Bridget complained and Andy couldn't help but laugh at that because he couldn't disagree more. "How was it?"

"Terrifying." Andy said and his sister looked at him in surprised and chuckled a little.

"You were scared." She stated and Andy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, not hard to be when I have a sister like you. One who talks about those things and somehow thinks they are fun." Andy replied. "Anyway, what's going on with you? You're usually doing something Cleo or talking about dental stuff. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Bridget lied.

"Come on. You can tell me." Andy told her. "I am actually trying to help."

"There are these girls. Wilson and Gem." Bridget said and then told Andy how they had been bothering her since she got there and what Wilson said that really hit home.

"You should have told me sooner, Brig. Or told dad, he would have made them leave you and Cleo alone." Andy said and Bridget sighed. Of course, now he was acting like Kurt would have.

"They don't usually bother me that much." Bridget said.

"Still isn't an excuse." Andy said. "Plus, I know them and could have done something."

"You know them?!"

"Well Taylor does. I remember Taylor telling me about these two girls that live in the building. I am pretty sure she means them." Andy said. "I will make sure they never bother you again. Just not right now."

"Are you okay?" Bridget asked, she knew something was off.

"I will be, hopefully." Andy said. "I feel like I got hit with something big. Like a truck." Bridget tried to hold back a laugh, she was sure he was okay; of course that being true, he wasn't great. "You think this was fun." He added, before leaving the room.

* * *

**I finally finished this. Short filler chapter. I thought it would be better, but I already re-wrote it so I say this is good. Anyway, its hard at the moment because I majorly stressed and tired. (That's what happens when school is involved in life)**

**So, I had little parts with Andy and Kurt and then Andy and Bridget.**

**So…make me happy and REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

After his talk with Bridget and after his dad wasn't worrying about him, he decided it was a good time to call Taylor. "So now you call?" She questioned. "I guess it was quite a conversation."

"Long story, anyway, I need you to do something for me." Andy said.

"Well, you're going to have to tell me what it is first." Taylor stated.

"Your little sister is problem." Andy said and Taylor was confused on why she was a problem, but then remembered; she was always causing trouble because of a friend she hung out with.

"What did she do now?" She asked him. But she also was confused on why Andy was concerned about her. "Let me restate that." Taylor said, after thinking for a moment. Her sister did a million things wrong every five seconds. "Who is her latest victim?"

"Bridget." Andy told her.

"What?!" Taylor asked in surprise. "You mean—so she's the one she talks about."

"She talks about Bridget?"

"Yes, she and Wilson are always over here talking about this girl who doesn't seem to take anything they dish out on her or something like that. I guess she was one of the 2% of girls who doesn't listen to people like them."

"Yeah, but then she told Bridget that our father left because of her."

"Are you sure, it was Gem?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know or care which one it was. We have to do something and you know those girls better than I do." Andy said and Taylor nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see that from over the phone. "Right, so what are we going to do?" She asked and Andy sighed; he probably should have come up with a plan.

"This why I am calling you." Andy stated and Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'll take care of it." Taylor said and hung up and then left her room and knocked on her sister, Gem's door. No answer. "Gem! Answer the door!" She exclaimed, but nothing. She sighed and she opened it anyway; it was a good thing her sister never locked doors.

"Hey! Get out!" Gem exclaimed at her.

"Stop talking. And listen." Taylor said and Gem rolled her eyes. "You think it is funny messing with Bridget?" Taylor asked and Gem looked confused for a second, mostly because neither she nor Wilson referred to her by her actual name. "How would you like it if someone talked to you like that?"

"They can't. We have our dad." Gem said and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"They could say something about mom." Taylor said and Gem didn't like that. "Anyway could say that her being gone is your fault. Even if it isn't."

"SHUT UP!" Gem said and pushed her sister away into the wall. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" She screamed and then hit Taylor. That was when Blaine came running into the room.

"What is going on?" He asked. He looked at both of the girls. Taylor looked surprised at Gem's reaction and worried at what Blaine would do.

"Nothing." Gem said as she walked out of the room, angrily.

"Are you okay, Taylor?" Blaine asked his younger daughter.

"Yeah." Taylor nodded. Gem has been angry, but has never gotten that angry before. She especially had never been violent before; but Taylor realized that talking about their mother was a difficult topic. She started out as a surrogate for Blaine because he wanted children and then she became a part of their lives, but a few years ago, she asked Blaine to marry her, but he declined her because he didn't like women; she left and never came back. Taylor and Gem always thought of her as their mother since she helped Blaine raise them.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked.

"I mentioned—"

"Your mother?" He questioned and Taylor nodded. "Taylor, you know that what happened between me and Trish is hard for your sister. Why would you bring that up?"

"It's kind of a long story." Taylor stated.

"Go on."

"You remember Wilson?" Taylor asked and Blaine sighed. He remembered her very well and had the same opinion of her as a lot of people did. "Well, she and Gem have been _going after_ Bridget for a while."

"Bridget Hummel?" He asked and Taylor nodded.

"Yes and well I don't know which one them said it but one of them told Bridget that their other dad left because of her." Taylor said and Blaine put his hands on his face and took a breath. He blamed himself for this, Gem only started hanging out with Wilson after Trish left and she was going through a hard time; she was closer to her, unlike Taylor who was closer to Blaine.

"Get your coat. The three of us are going over to the Hummel's for dinner." Blaine said and Taylor's eyes widened, this wasn't good. Blaine didn't know his daughter was dating his boyfriend's son.

"Wait. What?" Taylor asked.

"Kurt invited us and anyway you should them. I'm sure you'll like to meet his son, Andy." Blaine said, he had no idea how friendly Taylor was with Andy.

"I already know him." Taylor said.

"You do? How?" Blaine asked. This was it. He was in for a shock.

"He's my boyfriend." Taylor admitted and at first there was a moment of silence. "I haven't told him, you're my dad yet."

"Taylor—"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were dating his dad until Andy mentioned his name was Blaine and he was a dentist. And I didn't want to tell him because it would be weird and he would break up with me and I don't want to break up with him—" She said.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually." Blaine said.

"I guess you are making do it tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Yes and next time you get a boyfriend, remind me to meet him. So we can avoid _this _conversation." Blaine said. "…and this will be a great time for Bridget and Gem to settle their differences."

* * *

**So Gem is Taylor's sister and Blaine is both Taylor and Gem's dad…didn't see that coming, did you? :D**

**So the dinner will be next chapter…what do you think will happen? Tell me in the reviews! **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What did you do?" Bridget asked Andy, as they both walked downstairs to where their father was.

"Don't worry about it." Andy told her. At least, he hoped that Taylor was able to talk some sense into Gem. He wouldn't know for sure until he talked to her later; which would be sooner than he thought. Very soon Kurt answered the door and he stepped aside, letting Blaine.

"Hey." Kurt said and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Hey." Blaine repeated back. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my kids."

"It's okay—" Kurt said, but then realized what he said; _kids. _"Wait, you told me you only had one daughter."

"I did? Oh sorry, I actually have two daughters. One is sixteen and the other is ten." Blaine told Kurt, he wondered what was going to happen when Kurt and his family met his children; it was going to be interesting, he knew that for sure.

Blaine followed Kurt into another room, he hoped that the girls would hurry up and get in the house. But he knew that Taylor was taking her time, maybe trying to figure out what to say. Hopefully even give Gem a heads up about Bridget too; but he had no clue.

"Hey guys." Blaine said once he saw Andy and Bridget.

"Hi." Both of them said in unison.

"So where are the girls?" Kurt then asked, realizing they weren't there with him. Then they heard the door being knocked on and Blaine grinned. "I guess that's them." Kurt said and Blaine nodded and went to open the door. They followed behind their father as they went into the other room.

"Kurt, Andy, Bridget, these are my daughters, Taylor and Gemini." He said and the girls looked up at everyone and it was silent; they stared at each other. None knew what to say. Both Bridget and Gem looked mortified, Andy and Kurt looked surprised, and Taylor looked guilty.

"Taylor?" Andy said.

"Gem?" Bridget said.

"Dr. Weirdo?" Gem said and that was when Blaine put his hand on his shoulder and eyed his youngest daughter. "Bridget?" She corrected, with a little help.

"Wait." Kurt said, he was processing the news that his son was dating his boyfriend's daughter; of course Andy was too.

"He's your dad?" Andy questioned. He didn't want to believe.

"I should have told you." Taylor mumbled and that was when Andy left the room, going upstairs and Taylor went after him. "Andy! Wait!" Kurt and Blaine's attention were now on the girls that didn't look pleased to see each other.

"Our son and daughter aren't the only ones acquainted with each other." Blaine said. "Isn't that right, Gem?"

"Not that I want to…or anybody for that matter." Gem replied.

"Why are you here?" Bridget asked, she was still have trouble accepted the fact of her being related to Blaine.

"Sorry are you deaf? He's my father." Gem replied.

"How can she be your daughter?" Bridget questioned. Blaine was probably one of the nicest people Bridget had met and Gem, being one of her and Cleo's bullies, she didn't know how it was possible for them to be related.

"I thought you were smart." Gem commented. "I mean nerds without a life usually are…I guess there's no helping you—"

"Okay! Gemini that is enough!" Blaine said, he wasn't going to watch his daughter talk to Bridget like that.

"Whatever." Gem said and walked away from the two adults and Bridget. Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt.

"Well things are going better than I expected." Blaine said.

"You knew about this? About Taylor and Andy?" Kurt asked, shocked. "How long?"

"About ten, maybe fifteen minutes." Blaine said and that relieved Kurt a little bit. "Trust me, I know. She didn't know how to tell him and I am guessing it's only been for a few days, maybe a week, she's actually known."

"And just when I thought this was going to be a quiet and normal dinner." Kurt said and Blaine laughed, looking up at the ceiling; he wondered what was happening upstairs.

* * *

"Andy, will you please talk to me?" Taylor said, following Andy to his bedroom.

"I don't know how to look at you." Andy said, he was freaking out. "All this time, I have been dating my dad's boyfriend's daughter. You don't know how messed up this sounds."

"I know, I should have told you. I was trying to avoid this." Taylor said.

"When did you expect me to find out? At the wedding?" Andy questioned and Taylor shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I just—I love you." Taylor said and now Andy didn't know what to do. She loved him. "I didn't want to tell you because we'd break up and I don't want that. And maybe a part of me was hoping that this relationship wouldn't last long."

"Tay—" Andy tried.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm sorry!" Taylor was crying now. "And I didn't know how to tell you and then Gem started getting angrier at dad—" She was cut off by Andy kissing her.

"I love you too." Andy said. "But I love my dad and he deserves to be happy and if this is meant to happen…then we have to break up."

"Andy—"

"I love you and I'm sorry. And trust me, you love your dad too. And your sister."

"Sometimes." Taylor commented and Andy nodded.

"We both may say that but I love Bridget as much as you love Gem, we just have the job of terrorizing them in a way." Andy said and Taylor laughed.

* * *

They went back downstairs, where Kurt and Blaine were making dinner, with the help of Bridget and Gem was sulking. "You two alright?" Kurt asked and they both nodded and very soon they sat down for dinner. Little conversations, mostly it was between Taylor and Andy and Kurt and Blaine. Gem and Bridget eyed each other, but Bridget tried to stay clear of her.

"Blaine, any interesting cases today?" Bridget asked, wanting to be part of a conversation. Blaine smiled and thought for a moment.

"Your brother was an interesting one." Blaine said. "How is that feeling, by the way?" He asked and it took Andy a second to realize it was directed towards him.

"It's fine." Andy replied.

"What happened exactly?" Taylor asked.

"It's a long story." Andy replied.

"He pulled a tooth out." Bridget said and Andy rolled his eyes. Leave it to Bridget, he should have saw that coming. They talked some more, but when they weren't looking Gem was bored and kicked Bridget for the fun of it.

"She kicked me!" Bridget exclaimed and Blaine looked at his youngest daughter annoyed; she had been pushing it since they got here.

"Please…you think that is the worst I can do to you?" Gem questioned and when Bridget looked confused she pushed Bridget and her chair over and she on the floor. Kurt and Andy went over to Bridget, while Blaine went over to his daughter and then called Taylor over to help with her, she was still laughing from the fall that Bridget took.

"I think we better go. I'll talk to you later." Blaine said and the three of them left.

"Are you okay, honey?" Kurt asked and Bridget nodded. "Do you know anything about how the girls know each other? Why would she do something like this?"

* * *

**I guess this a good place to stop, right? **

**So they all know each other and Taylor and Andy broke up because of the situation. Also, Gem has some real issues with Bridget. Tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine couldn't believe what just happened. Well, what happened between Taylor and Andy went better than he expected. But his youngest daughter, Gem, was the problem. She was a handle full, which he didn't expect. He knew she was angry about him dating, but taking it out on Bridget was _not_ okay; especially not pushing her and her chair over and thinking it's funny.

They got in the house and he paced downstairs, while his youngest daughter was upstairs. He was trying to figure out what to do, she was too old to get a child punishment, even if she was behaving like one.

Taylor came down and saw him pacing, she sighed. She knew Gem being in the same room as Bridget would be interesting and difficult after what Andy told her what's been happening, but that was unexpected on her part; to everyone.

She went upstairs and peeked into her sister's room, where she was on her phone. Taylor rolled her eyes, but she wondered why she still had it. She looked at her face and she looked different; it was the same look Taylor had when she was face to face with Andy when the truth came out.

She walked in, with her arms folding and Gem looked at with a bitch glare. "What?" Gem asked, and there was the sister that Taylor _loved. _She grabbed the phone from her sister. "Hey!"

"Your own fault." Taylor said. She started looking through the phone to see what she had been doing. She had been texting Wilson. _Oh wonderful._ Taylor thought, but then she started reading at what the girls were saying and her face dropped.

"_You are related to the biggest loser? If I known…" –W_

"My dad is dating her dad, I only found out 10 minutes ago and he is making going to dinner with him and Taylor. –G

"_This is perfect. Now we can make her home life miserable." –W_

"_Wil, I don't know if I should do anything. My dad is already on edge. –G_

"_What are you? A wimp! Listen, I want you to do what you can to ruin the night for little Miss DDS or else. You know what I can do." –W_

"_Fine." –G_

What were they talking about, was the question. What would Wilson do? Taylor thought they were friends. She scrolled down when they started texting again later.

"_What are you doing now?" –W_

"_We're at the dinner table. I'm next to her." –G_

"_Push her." –W_

"_What? No. I could hurt her." –G_

"_I said do it, I could careless about the weirdo. Now do it and look like you wanted to do it or else…you know what I will do to you." –W_

Was Wilson threatening Gem? Taylor was having trouble believing it. Then she scrolled down to see the last few texts which were only a few minutes ago since they got home.

"_Well did you do it?" –W_

"_Yes. Are you happy now?" –G_

"_I would be if you would have gotten a picture. It almost makes me wish I was going to be related to her." –W_

"_You act like bullying her is the best thing in the world. I did not enjoy doing that." –G_

"_Oh, suck it up Anderson! You do what I tell you or the school will know Gem Anderson as the lesbian who is in love with the weirdo." –W_

"_Just because I didn't want to bully her and because I wanted to talk to her doesn't make me in love with her. You wouldn't dare say it!" –G_

"_Do you really want to take that chance?" –W_

"_I didn't think so…I can't wait until you guys move in so it can be hell for Bailey." –W_

Taylor couldn't believe this. So Gem was being blackmailed by who people thought was her friend. Taylor looked at Gem and she looked guilty, she really didn't want to do that to Bridget.

"She's making you do this?" Taylor asked, but Gem shrugged, not saying anything. The proof was all there. "Is this the only thing she is holding over you?" Gem shook her head, but didn't say anything. So there was more.

"What is it? Tell me!"

"Bridget isn't the one I'm in love with." Gem said and that is when Taylor realized what was going on and sighed. There would be only reason why Gem would want to hang out with Wilson, even before Andy and Bridget moved here; she was in love with her.

"You _liked _her."

"I did. She knew it and then Bridget became the target and I played along so she wouldn't tell anybody. I wasn't always on board with it so she assumed I _liked _her. I mean, I think she is alright, but I don't _like _her." Gem said and Taylor nodded. Okay maybe the visible anger wasn't towards their father at all.

* * *

Blaine was on the phone downstairs and he got off when he saw Taylor come down, still holding Gem's phone. "How's Bridget?"

"She is okay. She is lucky." Blaine told his oldest daughter.

"Look I know what's been going on with Gem." Taylor said.

"She is angry at me about what happened with your guys' mother. I know—"

"That's not it." Taylor said, holding Gem's phone out. "Look at the texts between Gem and Wilson. They aren't too long off." Blaine took the phone and read the texts and by the time he was done, his reaction was the same as Taylor's when she first read them.

"There's more." Taylor said.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, he wondered what more there could be.

"There is a reason they were _friends _even before Andy and Bridget moved here." Taylor said. "Gem _liked _Wilson." That was when Blaine ran his hand through his hair, taking this all in. "Gem is being threatened, she doesn't want to do this to Bridget or anyone."

"Thank god." Blaine said. It was a relief that she wasn't doing all this because she was angry about her mother leaving. "I'll have to talk to her and deal with Wilson soon." Taylor nodded and was following her dad upstairs, when he stopped.

"Taylor…are you and Andy alright?" He asked her.

"We're as good as we could be in this situation." She replied and he nodded.

"Thank you…for telling me."

"Why are all these people in our lives being threatened?" Taylor asked, but Blaine didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

**So it turns out Gem is being threatened to be a brat because she once loved Wilson, who uses that against her. Also Wilson is also putting lies against her, so she doesn't have a choice.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
